faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Lea Hylonoma
'''Lea Hylonoma '''Is part of the Explorer/Adventurer Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence Lea is a normal-sized Centaurid, with a relativly small bust, compared to others of her kind. Her humanoid part of the Body has blond Hair, green Eyes ,human-white Skin including a six-pack she gained during training, and her equine part has lightbrown fur with black hooves. She usually wears a brown waistcoat with blue accents, a darkbrown belt with a golden buckle and silver horseshoe. When someone needs her for a ride, she carries a blue/white saddle on her horseback. 20180818 155104.jpg|Concept Art of Lea Personality She is a noble and strong-willed woman, with a strong sense of loyalty and honor. Lea mostly acts pretty cold and aggresive towards those who oppose her, and her Team-Rival Kenji. Occasionally, she becomes pretty embarrased when someone talks about her physique, or if she meets a woman taller or more well-endowned then her, turning red and rarely becoming unconscious. History During her Childhood in Nicosia, she was trained by her Father as a great Warrior, with success. While she trained during the week, even up to her older ages, she listened to great Stories from her Mother during the weekends. When she was 15 years old, she completed her Training and left her home Country to work as a Defender-for-hire. This has took her to many parts of Planet Terra, which includes India, Austria, China, Indonesia, France and Mexico. There, she met and lost many other Warriors, from many diverse Folks, and during her Travels through France, she got her pet wolf Lyro. After a Job in Yucatán, she moved to California for a bit of relaxation, without knowing she will become part of a Adventurer Guild. Abilities As a standard for Centaurs, she's a Master of Archery, may it be with a bow or a sniper-rifle, even though she prefers the bow. She is a very fast runner, with a top speed of 80km/h, and also pretty strong, being capable to lift a Moose without a sweat. As a being which inherites the Life-Element, she has strong connections to Nature, and can properly communicate not only with domesticated Horses, but also with Donkeys, Zebras and other Equids. One of her weaknesses is that she is absolutly incompetent using a Sword, but she is able to use the Knight-Lance. Equipment The only Thing in her Arsenal are a armored yellow/green Bow, and a arrow bag with red colored Arrows, with white Tips. Normally she got 63 Arrows, which sometimes are elementaly powered, preferibly Thunder. Lea's Bow.JPG|Lea's Bow Trivia * Her Bust Size is 90,7. * Her Element is Life. * Her hobbies are archery, racing and strolling through the Prarie. * Her favorite World is Mars. * Her favorite food are tomatoes and honeymelons. * She is allergic to carrots. * Her favorite Color is yellow, which is also her Team-Color. * Her favorite form of beverage is honeymelon Juice. * Her favorite Animal is the scimitar Oryx. * Her favorite Show is the Tolkienverse Film-series. * Her favorite Movie is The Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King. * Her favorite Game is dodgeball. * Her favorite Video Game is World of Warcraft. * Her Ice Cream flavor is honeymelon. * Her favorite Sports are archery and racing. * Her favorite Melody is Ode an die Freude from Beethoven. * Her favorite Instrument is the violine. * Her dream destination is MP105 Artemis. * Her heavenly virtue is chastity. * Her deadly sin is pride. * Her role Model is Chiron. * She prays to Artemis, the Greek Goddess of Hunt * Her sleeping Period is from 22 - 1 o'Clock, so she sleeps 3 hours. Category:Characters Category:Centaur Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:2000.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters